


Will you, Boy?

by TruffleBrownies



Series: SPN Kink Meme [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Sam Winchester, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Sam Winchester, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruffleBrownies/pseuds/TruffleBrownies
Summary: Cas shouldn't break the wall and let his soulless memories flow out.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Kink Meme [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859356
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	Will you, Boy?

**Author's Note:**

> this is for kink meme request : https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/163678.html?thread=48025182#t48025182 
> 
> hope the op likes it, sorry that i'm suck at writing plot— and i was really scrolling for some cas/sam with bottom!sam. this is my first time so.. be gentle 👉👈

Sam closed his eyes as he slid his hand over his throbbing cock, stroking, biting his lips as the picture in his head started to play all over again. His fingers inside his body moved, drawing a sweet moan out of thin lips.

It was a night when he was soulless — and yes, he gave Castiel; their closest thing to call a  _ friend _ , a threat that he was going to kill him because well, he had zero care for humanity, or even celestial beings. 

And those blue eyes went so dark, glowing as he asked in a low but challenging voice.

_ "Will you, boy?" _

Sam's breath hitched as his whole body jolted, and the next thing he knew was thick cum spilling all over his hands. He groaned in frustration, feeling his face got so flushed only from visualizing the scene, Castiel's voice glued to his head, maybe even more than when Lucifer messed up with his mind.

Cas shouldn't break the wall and let his soulless memories flow out.

Sam had gotten off with that voice several times, definitely more than once, and it made him cum harder than any porn in this world. He sometimes imagined Cas fucking him, bending him down on any surface and fuck him senseless, but of course, he wouldn't dare to ask so it would never happen. Actually, it was hard to look into Cas' baby blues without recalling his memory again.

The hunter sighed as he picked the tissues from the nightstand to clean himself up before drifting off.

—

He woke up with a grumbling sound of his stomach. Dean was out for a bar or somewhere so Sam's sure he didn't have to tolerate his brother's babbling about a greasy cheeseburger that was a leftover. Maybe there are some apples left in the fridge?

What he didn't expect was his jerk-off material was standing in the kitchen.

"Oh, hi, Cas," he said without looking at him.  _ I'm just gonna get some apples and go back to my room _ , he thought. "Dean's not here right now but, feel free to stay."

Cas nodded, but started to ask just before Sam left the kitchen. "Are you avoiding me?"

"What? No!" He protested, yet still not looking at the angel.

_ "Sam." _

And Sam froze, unable to move because he's getting a hard-on only from Castiel's dominant tone. His voice was usually pretty low, but when he did something like that Sam practically beg him to fuck him right here right now.

"Y-yeah?" He stuttered, couldn't help a blush that was creeping up his cheeks.

Cas hummed lightly in doubt, narrowing his eyes the way he always did when he didn't believe something and for a professional liar, Sam knew he was so fucked when Cas' walked towards him, gaze lowered down to his crotch.

"So,  _ this _ is why you're avoiding me."

Sam licked his dry lips, a slight panic in his voice. "Cas, I—"

"You're  _ hard _ ," Cas lowered his voice again and Sam's dick twitched, leaving the damp spot on his jeans as he whimpered. He felt Cas move closer, and Sam couldn't help but moan out again when Cas' hand groped his bulge, whispering:  _ "Do you like it when I talk like this?" _

"Oh, god," Sam whined quietly, darting his eyes away.

"I expect an answer,  _ Sam _ ."

Cas gripped his clothed cock harder, and this time Sam bucked his hips up into Cas' hand. "Fuck yes, I-I like it."

"And what do you want me to do?"

Sam inhaled, overwhelming,  _ this is really happening _ . "I want you to fuck me."

His voice sounded almost shy, but he made sure Cas heard it crystal clear. And suddenly, everything in the world stopped when Cas' lips were on his.

_ Fuck _ .

Sam submissively opened for him, letting Cas' tongue roam into his mouth while he's trying to bend his knees down so they could kiss easier without falling down because now his dream was coming true and Sam almost came in his jeans like a teenager just from a kiss, his legs going into jelly. Cas seemed to sense that because he gripped his ass hard, not letting him go by the time he's done with ravishing Sam's mouth.

"I suggest we go to the bedroom." 

Sam sighed with now kiss-swollen lips, "Fuck yes," and then lead the angel to his room.

They didn't waste any time. As soon as Sam kicked the door closed Cas was on him again, kissing and groping all the parts he could and Sam was whining desperately.

Cas snapped his fingers and then all of their clothes were gone. Sam looked at Cas' muscles, more toned than he had imagined, and fuck, he's hung — a bit shorter than him, but definitely could split him in half with that fucking girth. He's sure he's gonna use this picture for jerking off next time.

They stumbled into the bed, Sam on his back and Cas straddling him. The hunter practically forgot how to breathe as Cas moved down to his hard cock. It was leaking, ready to burst in any second as the pre-cum pooling on his stomach.

"P-please, Cas, please I'm gonna cum," he cried.

"Then do it,  _ boy _ ," Cas smirked and gave him a perfect pump — pushing Sam over the edge.

Sam let out a loud moan, almost a yell when his seed pumped out of his cock, rope after rope onto his chest and his toned stomach. They hadn't done anything yet and that was one of the best orgasms in his life. Sam whimpered, and he reached out to Cas's hard cock to give him a firm stroke. A shiver ran down his spine when he heard Cas, honest-to-god,  _ growled _ .

"Fuck, it's so hot when you do that," Sam gasped softly, looking up into Cas' steely eyes as he blushed.

"Do what?" Cas tilted his head, trying to sound innocent even though they both knew he wasn't.

"That voice, that eyes, literally everything," Sam moaned, hazel eyes blown dark with lust as he pulled Cas into a kiss again, letting the angel claim his mouth while Cas' fingers found their way to Sam's tight pucker, two fingers slipped in easily. Sam groaned into his mouth, grinding down to his fingers desperately.

"Hmm," Cas broke the kiss to lick at Sam's mouth, whispering as he trailed his lips over his jaw, leaving dark marks on Sam's skin. "A little loose here."

"Y-yeah, fingered myself hours ago," Sam admitted shyly, "thinking 'bout you."

"Oh?" Cas cocked his brow as he lifted up a grin again, moving his fingers inside and twisted his wrist until he found the right angle when Sam shivered, back arched as Cas jabbed his fingers into his prostate. Adding a finger, three digits inside and he's ruining Sam into a mess. Whimpers never stop falling out his pretty lips, face flushed, cock hardening again. He couldn't help but let his hard cock brush over Sam's thigh, making the hunter whine. A needy one.

"Holy shit, C-Cas, fuck me now, please!"

"Don't worry, Sam. I will," he smirked; and Sam wished Cas wouldn't smirk in their hunt time because it would definitely turn him on. The hunter whimpered at the loss when the angel withdrew his fingers, but as soon as Cas slammed in his still-tight hole, _raw_ , Sam's eyes rolled back in bliss.

"Cas- mhmm… Fuck, so full…"

"Feel that, boy? So tight around me, such a slut for my cock..." Cas whispered, nipping his jaw as he started a steady pace; hard and rough, slamming into Sam's prostate again and again. His fingers dug in Sam's narrow waist, bare and beautiful for him to leave all the marks he wanted. "Gonna fill you with my cum, make  _ my _ little boy can't walk right."

Sam mewled by the dirty words and his voice, _always_ _his voice_ , as he wrapped his legs around Cas' hips to pull him closer. One arm throwing around Cas' neck and the other fisted the sheets until the knuckles went white.

"Cas! Deeper, c'mon… Gonna cum soon."

"Not before my permission, understand?"

"Yes, sir."

Cas grinned as he obliged, rolling his hips to push in deeper, and Sam was seeing stars in every thrust. He felt his own voice getting hoarse, but hell he couldn't stop moaning or calling Cas' name over and over. Everything fell out of his lips was  _ OhShitCasFuckMeCasCasCas _ — His entire body felt how much the angel enjoyed that; how he pulled back nearly out, and then slammed back in, earning a sweet moan from him. 

He was going to cum, Sam could feel it, heat coiling in his guts. His hazy eyes looked at Cas' intense gaze once again, already known that he didn't have to use his hand.

What he wanted,  _ needed _ , was Cas' cock, his permission, and his dark voice.

"C-Cas, please, I can't… anymore… fuck, wanna cum on your cock, please—"

"Shit, Sam!" Cas grunted, his voice gruff and Sam's body stiffen, trying his best not to cum before the permission. He groaned, babbling his begs until Cas thrust in again and said in a sturdy, low voice: " _ Cum for me, now _ ."

Sam nearly howled as he shot his second load, even more intense than the last one. His hole clenched tight on the angel's thick cock as he came, messing himself up and his vision turned completely white. In his orgasm-high, he still heard Cas growling into his ear before hot cum filled him inside, drawing a satisfied groan from Sam.

It took a few minutes before Sam opened his eyes to realize that he had blacked out. Cas was still over him, but he had already pulled out. Sam couldn't help but let out a little whimper.

"Sam, are you okay? You… you were out." Cas asked in concern. 

Sam laughed, pulling him into a kiss again, which Cas heartily gave him.

"That," Sam grinned, still slumped, being a fucked-out jello on the bed. He couldn't stop smiling while looking at the angel. His warmth, his touch, it was  _ real _ . "...was the best fuck I've ever had in my life."

"Seriously, Sam..." Cas snickered, then placed a searing kiss on his lips, grinning as he ruffled his sweat-sticky hair. "Next time you want me to fuck you senseless, you really just have to ask."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are gifts! ♡ ( ꈍᴗꈍ)


End file.
